


untitled offworld mission snippet

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Bunny Euthanasia Project 2018 [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, The Aliens Have YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: the aliens have YouTube





	untitled offworld mission snippet

**Author's Note:**

> this is another one where I had a setting but no actual plot planned, but I was pleased enough with the Jack-and-Daniel voices that I thought I'd share

They’re what might have happened on Earth if the Middle Ages hadn’t happened. (If Christianity hadn’t happened, Daniel adds, and Jack’s inner Catholic, lapsed though he may be, protests.) Taken from somewhere in North America when Rome was still stealing the best toys from Greece, they went through their equivalent of the Renaissance (not a reemergence of culture, just a burgeoning of it) when Europe and the Middle East were roiling with holy war.

So yeah, they’re scarily advanced, but they look at the First World with the fondness reserved for a childhood home, not the disdain Jack is used to getting from the “advanced” races. They still worship the goddess that brought them there—a manifestation of the Earth whose name Jack can’t even hope to pronounce—but in a perfunctory way that leads Daniel to guess that they haven’t seen or heard from her in a long time. It seems from records and religious texts that she dropped them off, set them up, and left, but if that means an easy mission, Jack can live with it.

They are gratifyingly human, which comforts Jack more than he would have expected. They’ve had their share of world wars as they’ve spread out and then come back together, and they’re still proud of the relatively recent accomplishment of peace. Their version of the Internet (called, in translation, the Connection, which is oddly comforting) has an equivalent to Youtube, with the same videos of people happily embarrassing themselves for a world-wide audience. They have pets very similar to dogs (though some breeds have wings). They have beer, and a sport that’s like an airborne hockey ( _Lacrosse_ , Daniel insists firmly, and how long has he been this far into Jack’s head that he can’t even think without hearing his comments?), so Jack is surprisingly content.

He’s probably being lulled into a false sense of security, but they’ve got a vid screen thing in the guest rooms they’ve been given, so Jack doesn’t really mind.


End file.
